1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter for antenna on a mobile phone, and particularly to an adapter with an adapting tube made of highly elastic rubber without brittleness for easily engaging with an antenna on a mobile phone firmly.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the extremely progressive telecommunication technology, the number of mobile phones utilized is increasing continuously. Although a mobile phone offers a handier telecommunication way, it involves a potential danger that the human body being interfered by electromagnetic waves generated from the mobile phone for a long period of time is possible to result in being harmful to health. To overcome the deficiency, there is a wave eliminator available in the market to associate with the mobile phone. Because the antenna is a spot emitting the most intensified electromagnetic wave, a type of wave eliminator is fitted with the antenna to prevent the electromagnetic wave from hurting the human body. It is known that there are different styles of mobile phones with different sizes of antennas respectively but the above said wave eliminator is merely provided with a single size. In order to allow the wave eliminator being able to fit with antennas in different sizes, a number of heat contracted fitting tubes with different sizes are available for matching with different sizes of antennas. Therefore, a proper size of heat contracted fitting tube has to be selected for fitting with a specific antenna first, and then the wave eliminator is sleeved with the heat contracted fitting tube. It can be understood that it is a tedious job in order to mount the wave eliminator to an antenna on a mobile phone. In addition, the above said engaging way may cause a phenomenon of loosening after using a period of time.